vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Before Times * Malaborn is formed after several imploded universal cores within Vulmis collide. * The Crucible violently comes into existence within Malaborn. * Magic and Life are created by The Crucible. * The Crucible gives birth to the Gods and the Devils. * The Gods and the Devils wage a seemingly endless war within The Crucible. * The Crucible creates a leader for both the Gods and the Devils. * Siikath and Viilur end the war between the Gods and the Devils. * The Gods and the Devils leave The Crucible to begin creating the rest of Malaborn. * The Gods and the Devils create Alidrah, Melix, and Duu. * The Gods create The Afterworld. * The Devils create The Underworld. * The Gods and the Devils become allies after they forge a pact between one another. * The Gods create The Eternal Plane of Life and the Devils create a She Devil by the name of Tialor. * Tialor is given this new plane of existence and she is given the title, Tialor She Devil of The Eternal Plane of Life. * The Deity Wars begin after The Devils find out that the Gods created The Eternal Plane of Life so that mortal life could exist within Malaborn. * During the Deity Wars the Gods and Devils create elemental armies to fight on their behalf. * The Devils break the pact and burn several cities within The Afterworld to the ground. * The Gods forge a new kind of army, an army made of solid gold with the power to destroy any and all who entered The Afterworld. * The Devils are unable to create an army that could destroy these golden legions, so they retreat back into The Underworld. * The Gods leave the Devils alone and forbid them from entering The Eternal Plane of Life. * The Devils bow before the Gods and they are then forgiven. * Tialor is given her title back before she retakes her throne within The Eternal Plane of Life. * The Gods and Devils create The Divine Council so that there would be no more war between the deities. * The Devils create The Balance Pact and the Gods sign it. * Gaia and Kiivah begin creating animal life on Alidrah. * The Halflings rise from their caves and form tribes on Zether. * The deities reach an agreement and they decide to create mortal life by using Kiivah's powers. * Mortal souls scatter throughout Malaborn. * The Halflings wage countless wars against each other until their first leader is crowned. * The deities create magical objects that are scattered throughout the world for the mortals to find. * The Halflings discover stone, Iron, and wood. * The thirty eight Halfling tribes become the twelve Halfling Kingdoms. * The deities discover a race of Halflings on Alidrah. * The Halflings build massive underground valleys and forests within Alidrah. * The deities flood Alidrah in an attempt to wipe out the Halflings. *The Halflings survive the flood via their underground territory. *The Halflings begin building their first kingdom beneath the surface of Alidrah. *The deities realized that the Halflings are a "natural" race on Alidrah. *The War of The Crown begins. *The Halflings kill off six of their own kingdoms. *The War of The Crown comes to an end. *Alvorsha, Mia, Siith, Morvag, and Tialor create the Galithier and send the first of their kind to Alidrah. *Darkness swallows the southern corner of Zether. *Mar and Avah create the first Daemon from magic, life, and darkness. *The Halflings discover a "nest of nightmares" when they attempt to build a settlement on the southern side of Zether. *The Halflings discover magic and steel. *The Second War begins. *The Crucible creates Hera who then creates The Gauntlet of Magic and sends it to Alidrah. *The Galithier leave their caves behind and form their first village. *The Daemons push the Halflings out of their territory and The Second War ends. *The Galithier build walls around their borders in order to live in peace. *Haldor Crovis discovers that magic is what forces the planets to orbit around Melix. *The Halflings discover gold, silver, coal, and glowstone. *Haldor Crovis finds The Gauntlet of Magic and becomes the Demi-God of Magic. *The Halflings create the first Gold Coin. *The Galithier expand their village into a city and name it Nor-Liivar. *Haldor begins building his super structure with the help of magic. *The Halflings discover the true potential of magic without Haldor's help. *Haldor creates the first Magisphere and sends it to his people. *Haldor begins teaching his people how to properly use magic. *Vonger Vuultin writes the very first book of spells after studying under Haldor Crovis. *The Galithier finish building their first city and three other leaders lead colonists to build three other cities across Morgept. *Vonger's book is sent to an archive that is dedicated to preserving knowledge. *Hathu-Mor, Saal-Grim, and Bor-Shard are founded in Galithier territory. *The Dwarf Archives are expanded once the new King decides that the archive should contain historical events and documents as well as textbooks. *The Galithier crown their Kings with crowns made of each type of building material. *The Halfling population outnumbers the Galithier four to one. *A Halfling Seer tells her King of a great war that will soon be upon them. *A single Halfling kingdom creates "deep freeze" technology to save their race from extinction. *The Great Wars begin. *The Halflings destroy one of their underground kingdoms causing its Magisphere to explode. *The Magisphere explosion causes Zether to separate into smaller continents and islands, thus creating the mainlands. *The Halflings disappear from Alidrah. *The Great Wars end. *Gaia summons The Divine Council to ask if she is allowed to create her own mortal races. *The Divine Council allows Gaia to create her own mortal races after she agrees that she will follow the laws stated within The Balance Pact. *The Galithier destroy the walls around their continent only to find a seemingly infinite ocean. *Gaia plants the seeds of Talia, Mountain Pass, and Kalsiin. *Mar sends The First Ones to Alidrah. *Gaia creates the first Fawns and Satyrs, she then sends them to Talia. *The Satyrs form tribes and invite the Fawns to join them after witnessing their hunting skills. *The Satyrs claim Talia as their own and the Fawns claim Mountain Pass under Satyr rule. *Chief Morris Nakis defends his land from invading tribes for six days using only his hands, he then names his village Alatavi. *The Bandit War begins. *Gaia creates the Nymphs and sends them to the forest realm. *The Nymphs begin taking care of the forests across in Talia, Mountain Pass, and Kalsiin. *Zaemur and Shoth create the Dragons and send the first of their kind to Alidrah. *Alatavi is expanded into a small town. *Nester, Zartha, Kiivah, and Balumor create the Kalvorians as a joke, they then send them to a frozen wasteland to die. *The Galithier Wars begin after two rival leaders attempt to take Morgept by force. *Sakal Comtine and Gaal Nunonu form The Templar Order in Talia. *The Dragons claim a large forest continent as their home and name it Yiizmar. *Sakal Comtine names the months of the year and the days of the week, thus creating the Calendar. *The Satyrs build their first city and call it The Emerald City. *The First Satyr Lord is crowned a few years after The Emerald City is built. *Alatavi is expanded into a city. *Valkarth Vormont is born. *The Lords of Talia bow before Gaal Nunonu after The Battle for Alatavi. *MorZega's seed is planted by Fae Cumah. *Fawns from all across the forest realm flock to MorZega and begin building a city within the massive tree. *The Galithier Wars come to an end. *The Fawns build their first village and name it Vardiin. *Fae Cumah passes a law in MorZega that ensures that males are not allowed to enter the city after several Satyrs are exiled for attempting to "mate" with Fae's sixteen year old daughter. *Gaal Nunonu beheads the bandit King and ends The Bandit War. *The Galithier Lords throw Valkarth Vormont in a dungeon for speaking against their laws and leadership abilities. *Gaal Nunonu is assassinated. *Construction of The Templar Archives starts shortly after Gaal's body is buried. *The Galithier Rebellion begins. *Sakal Comtine becomes the acting Inquisitor. *Calypso Ontrivontis is born. *The Kalvorians claim the frozen continent that they call Ivora and form their very first tribe. *Sakal Comtine creates the trial. *The Galithier behead three of their leaders. *Gaia sends the first Humans to Kalsiin. *The Satyrs build their first scout-ship. *Mar creates the Wendigo and sends the first of its kind to Alidrah. *The Kalvorians build their first city and call it Shadisphere City. *Calypso is crowned as the true King of Ivora. *Malla is born in Yiizmar. *Calypso bans the practice and use of magic in Ivora after he kills several wizards with his bare hands. *Garn Nunonu passes the trial and becomes the Inquisitor of The Templar Order. *The people of Ivora begin to lose faith in Calypso. *The people of Ivora build an army in order to kill Calypso. *Malla starts exploring Yiizmar's forests. *Vardiin is expanded into the capital city of Mountain Pass. *Calypso defeats the armies of Ivora wielding only a stone spear and forces the leaders of Ivora to bow before him. *Calypso is assassinated during dinner by a rogue faction of his own army. *Malla finds a glowing stone within a dark cave. *Sakal Comtine dies peacefully in his sleep. *When Malla becomes the Demi-Goddess of fire she ascends to the heavens, but in doing so she accidentally sets fire to Yiizmar causing its forests to burn to the ground, and causes a massive volcano to erupt for the very first time. *Lord Maridark claims the volcano for himself and names it Mount Kalzar. *Salivaris Mortus is crowned King of Ivora shortly after Calypso's death. *Garn Nunonu has sends builders to Mountain Pass to begin building The Bridge of Unity. *Lord Maridark begins construction on a massive castle. *When Calypso makes it to The Underworld he makes a deal with Siikath in order to be reborn in Ivora. *King Salivaris writes new laws to replace the previous King's laws. *Lord Maridark attempts to flood Yiizmar with lava, but he is stopped by Malla and her loyal servants. *King Salivaris teaches his people a new and simpler language. *Malla destroys the bridge that leads to Mount Kalzar. *The Lord of The Emerald City sends a few scouts to map out the ocean. *The Bridge of Unity is complete. *One of the scouts fall into the water and is lost to the ocean. *The Satyrs build three trading towns near The Forest of Shadows and name them Miga, Kilvix, and Baynorp. *King Salivaris allows his people to found their own villages, towns, and cities. *Four Kings are crowned in Ivora and the true King of Ivora sends them into the wilds with everything they need to survive for several months. *The scout finds herself freezing half to death on the shores of Ivora where she is saved by a kind farmer. *Bandits invade The Emerald City. *Garn Nunonu gives his life to save a group of farmers. *Garn Nunonu's body is put to rest within The Templar Archives. *Calypso is reborn, but he is tricked by the Devil-King since he is born with no memory of his past life. *Calypso is raised by a Fawn scout and a Kalvorian farmer until he reaches the age of seventeen. *Calypso joins the army of the second King. *Marco Uliosic builds a temple in the name of the deities that created Alidrah. *The Satyrs of Talia begin building a city around the deity temple. *Calypso finds an ancient shrine of Fiivor while searching for a place to take shelter during a snowstorm and he is punished for not believing in the Devil of Immortal Life. *King Salivaris is assassinated by an ex-warrior that once served Calypso. *Marco Uliosic is crowned King of Temple City. *The Galithier begin building stone roads across Morgept. The First Era 1st Century: Year One- The Galithier crown Valkarth Vormont as their first true King, Jelithor is founded in Mountain Pass, the Humans rise from their caves to form thirty tribes, and King Valkarth changes the name of his race from the Galithier to the Half Giants. Year Two- Fae Cumah founds MorZega, The Ash Wars begin, The War for The Mountain begins, and The Blood Bridge Gang is formed. Year Five- Fae Cumah is crowned as the Fawn Queen of MorZega, Melvar Solis is crowned King of Ivora, Valkarth Vormont ends The War for The Mountain by killing every other Half Giant King. Year Seven- The Satyr Lords of Talia begin construction on Mirulith, King Valkarth creates The Royal Council and writes its first seven laws, Fae Cumah challenges Martin Zarmine for Mountain Pass' crown, and the Gods bless King Valkarth with The Crown of Morgept. Year Eight- Construction on Mirulith comes to a halt when the the nymphs interfere, Fae Cumah is crowned the first Queen of Mountain Pass, the first ash war ends and the second ash war begins, The Templar Order stops the Satyr Lords of Talia from interfering with Mountain Pass' new ruler, and the nymphs start planting trees within Satyr territory. Year Nine- The Falthreach War begins, The Fawns make peace with the nymphs in Mountain Pass, and King Valkarth invites the Satyr Lords and Queen Fae to join The Royal Council. Year Ten- Queen Fae and the Satyr Lords accept King Valkarth's invitation to join The Royal Council, The Falthreach War ends after the nymphs kill three hundred Satyrs in Talia, the second ash war ends and the third ash war begins, and the Fawns create their first barrel of Blood Ale in MorZega. Year Fifteen- Iron is discovered by the races of The Royal Council, The Satyrs create their first Gold Coin, The Satyrs of Talia create River Ale in an attempt to "out brew" the Fawns of MorZega, The Satyr Lords send gifts to the nymphs of the forests of Talia, and The Half Giants create the first fishing boat. Year Twenty- The third ash war ends and the forth ash war begins, Fish disappear from the continents of Alidrah, King Valkarth sends his best fisherman to investigate the missing fish. Year Twenty One- After spending an entire year at sea Byjor dives into the ocean in order to find the missing fish, Byjor finds a strange quarterstaff when he enters a cave in an attempt to catch his breath, Byjor becomes the Demi-God of the ocean and his first act as a Demi-God is to return the fish to the continents of Alidrah, The Ash Wars come to an end after King Velton is crowned King of Yiizmar. Year Twenty Six- The Dwarf kingdoms of old begin to collapse, The Satyrs and Fawns abandon their three trading towns to build a large city, and the Satyrs discover Yiizmar. Year Twenty Eight- Meka is founded in Mountain Pass, Queen Fae passes away in her sleep, Mia Vulontis is crowned Queen of Mountain Pass shortly after Queen Fae is buried within the catacombs of Mountain Keep. Year Twenty Nine- King Velton is assassinated in his sleep by what remains of one of the oldest Dragon tribes, King Valkarth hides The Crown of Morgept from his daughter, Narmossa Belzon takes his father's place on Yiizmar's throne, King Narmossa rewrites a few of the old laws and even reintroduces a few laws that used to be tradition, King Valkarth vacates his thrown in order to allow his daughter Morgept Vormont to be the rightful Queen of Morgept, Mia Vulontis orders the builders of Mountain Pass to begin building stone roads and fortresses across her lands. Year Thirty One- The Satyr Lords of Talia send a scout and two warriors to Mountain Pass with a treaty, Queen Mia signs the treaty and the forest realm is united under The Templar Order, Queen Morgept gives birth to Dura and Mura Vormont. Year Thirty Three- Captain Sen and his crew become the very first pirates, Queen Morgept invites King Narmossa and the Dragons to join The Royal Council, Captain Sen and his crew intercept a cargo-ship full of lumber, Blood Ale, Iron, and gold coins that Queen Morgept sent to Yiizmar as a token of peace, The Twilight War begins after several mines are found within The Twilight Forest. Year Thirty Four- The Templar Order builds watchtowers across the forest realm, King Narmossa call a meeting of The Royal Council in order to deal with the pirates that sail Alidrah's ocean, The Royal Council and The Templar Order discuss the pirates, Ronald Telvaegor claims three large mountains in his name, Humans begin to flock to the mountains to build their first city, and Inquisitor Wallis Comtine refuses to do anything about pirates that do not attack or steal from the forest realm. Year Thirty Six- Telvaegor is complete, The Twilight War comes to an end after Ronald Telvaegor sends his armies into The Twilight Forest, the remaining four Human tribes form villages across Kalsiin, The Templar Order send three cargo ships to Morgept, Captain Sen and his crew intercept The Templar Order's cargo ships, a second gang of pirates begin sailing Alidrah's ocean. Year Thirty nine- The two pirate gangs meet on an isolated island to talk about the future of pirates, during the meeting two pirates create a new type of alcoholic beverage that they they call rum, The Satyr Lords begin to lose faith in The Templar Order after a group of bandits successfully raid Temple City. Year Forty Six- Year Fifty-